The next morning
by Estef Winchester
Summary: Sequel to Love Game. Puck and Rachel have a long morning after the party. A fun morning or not? Read and found out. R&R please.


**The next morning**

_* Sequel to "Love Game"_

_* I don't own anything._

* * *

**Puck POV**

I was awake for a while, it took me some time to remember where I was. There was a body pressed to mine, slowly I turned my head and saw Berry sleeping with her head in my chest. Her hair smelled like chocolate and her skin like vanilla. I have to say it was really hard to stop myself from biting her.

The night before was awesome, I've never thought that just sleeping with someone could be so nice. Especially with Rachel Berry, making out with her was pretty good too, she's hotter than I imagined. I don't regret stopping us from having sex though, she was drunk and I definitely learned from my mistakes. I had a condom in my pocket, now I'm aways prepared, even if I'm not going to use it. But I wouldn't take chances, and she would probably regret later, because it wouldn't be the way she thought it should.

I started preparing myself for the conversation, she was going to freak out before anything. I could feel her awakening, her breathing changed and she was stirring, and suddenly she stopped, I stopped, and it looked like everything around us had stopped.

She took a deep breath and looked at me, I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened she was staring at me. She looked confused, embarrassed, and something else I couldn't place. She got up, wrapped herself with the sheets, like if she was naked, what she wasn't, and almost fell out of the bed trying to put some distance between us.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around the room, like if she didn't recognized. And with that question, I knew the long morning was just starting.

**Rachel POV**

I woke up slowly to a warm body, a soap smelled body, first I thought I was dreaming, then I started getting a few glimpses of the night before, a party, I had a few drinks, and after that I don't know. I was probably in someone's bed, I stopped moving. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful chest, lean, blushing I looked up and saw Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, he had his eyes closed, and wasn't breathing as well. When he opened I was staring at him with a look of confusion, embarrassment and longing. Secretly I always desired Puck, I think every woman in this town, except his mother and sister, lusted for him, he is hot, sexy, funny, despite being a completely jerk almost all the time.

I got up quickly, wrapped the sheets around me and almost fell out of the bed, just to put some distance. I wasn't naked, was wearing only my underwear, but I didn't want him staring at my body.

"What happened?" I asked looking around, realizing it was my room. I have no idea how we ended up here, but I have to make him talk and help me remember what exactly happened last night.

"What do you remember?" He asked looking at me.

"I remembered going to the party and having a few drinks. After that I have no idea." I told him, looking at my hands. I was tightening my grip on the sheets, I didn't want to look at him, 'cause suddenly I didn't want to remember what happened.

"You don't remember much then. After the few drinks you had, you started dancing 'Love Game', from Lady Gaga." When I heard that all I could do was groan. Every time I hear this song, I have the urge to dance, but with him. "You're dancing in a way nobody should dance."

"How exactly?" I asked hesitantly.

"Like you wanted some guy to have his way with you in front of everybody."

"Oh my God." I should make him stop talking but I couldn't. So I let him continue.

"Mike started dancing with you, I think he was drunk too, his hands were all over your body, you didn't mind that though." He said quickly when he notice the horrifying look I had. "When I realized the dancing was getting out of hand, I took you out of there and brought you home."

I looked at him and, for some reason, could tell he was hiding something. "There's something you not telling me. What is it?"

"It's nothing. I told you everything."

"Yeah, right. Because you just ended up in my bed for no particularly reason." I kept looking at him, he was avoiding my gaze, he scratched the back of his head, and then ran a hand through his mohawk, then looked at me.

"While you were dancing, you kept looking at me, teasing me. When Mike started dancing with you, and you were letting he touch you, I thought that maybe I had imagined the whole thing, but when you looked back at me, I went to you, took you out of Mike's hands and we started dancing. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to drive us to my place, when we got to my car, you said your dads weren't home. We came here, to your room, and we were making out, when things were starting lose control, I stopped for a while, we made out a little more, then you slept, and I was gone short after."

My mouth was hanging open since he began talking.

"I wasn't dreaming then."

"What?" He asked, looking a little confused.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Ok, this is getting... uhm... awkward." I can't believe I am not able to articulate my own thoughts, that never happened before. I got up and went looking for some clothings, anything, so I could forget about the sheets. When I looked at him again he was smirking. "Why are you smirking?"

"I'm not." He tried to hide but smiled instead. "Ok, is just that, you usually use some big words, some of them I don't even know the meaning of, but you just can't. 'Cause you're embarrassed. I make you embarrassed."

"I'm not." Busted.

"Okay, keep telling yourself that." He said and got up as well, I try to look away but couldn't. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. I knew he was beautiful, and well built, but he just took my breath way, I was mesmerized. "Take a picture Berry, last longer." Busted once again.

I thought he was going to put some clothes, when he began walking in my direction, completely serious. He stopped inches from me, I could feel the heat from his body. I jumped a little when he reach and touch my face, feather like, and start leaning. My mind was screaming at me to pull away, but my body had other plans. In a few seconds I was kissing him, and he was kissing me back.

**Puck POV**

When I got up from the bed, I swear I was going to put my clothes on, but when I noticed she was taking all of me. "Take a picture Berry, last longer." I said and started moving towards her. I didn't know it would work, I actually thought she was going to slap me when I touched her face and started leaning. Before I could make my move, I felt her lips on mine, the only thing I could think of was kissing her back.

Eventually we ended up in her bed, with her on top – didn't mind at all – my mind was racing, but my hands were gripping her waist really tight, it would leave marks. She let the sheets fall to grab my neck, then my hair, I couldn't breath, but I didn't care, I only wanted to keep kissing her and forget about everything else.

When I turned us around I heard something, but she wouldn't let me say anything, so I forget about it. That was a completely stupid mistake. I was on top of her, her legs around my waist, that was how one of her fathers found us.

"Rachel.... What is this?" He yelled and literally jumped, and fell on my butt, that hurt. I looked at Rachel and she was so scared, her eyes so big, for a moment I thought her eyes were going to pop out. Silly, I know that.

"Dad, we can explain." Really smart Berry.

"I don't think it's necessary. I saw enough." Shit! We were so screwed. "Get dressed, both of you, and meet us in the kitchen in five minutes. I'm counting, so hurry."

"Noah, move." Rachel said after her father left. I couldn't make my feet move, I was paralyzed, not a good way to star with Rachel's fathers. And it was just 9am. This morning is getting too long.

**Rachel POV**

I can't believe dad just caught us, almost naked, in my bed. That was not good, I have never been grounded, but today they wouldn't punish me for sure.

After he left, I started looking around for some clothes, Puck was glued to the floor, looking like he just saw a ghost. "Noah move." I was almost dressed, and he was still in his boxers. He woke up from his haze and put his pants and shoes. In the middle of the stairs he stopped to put his shirt and looked at me.

"What? Noah come on."

"What are we going to say?" He asked, looking a little lost.

"I don't know. What you wanna say?" I was a little lost myself.

"I have no idea."

"Great." I said and push him in the kitchen.

It was five past nine in the morning, yet.

**Puck POV**

I suddenly realized that I wanted to impress Rachel's fathers, I wanted to be with her, and for that to happen they would have to let us date. Which right now, I doubt.

"Take a sit Noah." I sat in a chair right next to Rachel, - she was already sit by the way – her hands were under the table, in her lap, and she was obviously nervous. I held her hand and squeezed, she looked at me a little relieved.

"Does anyone want to say something?" Her father asked, the one that didn't caught us. I turned my head to looked at her, but her eyes were downcast, as if she was ashamed or something.

"We're dating for a while now." I said before she could speak, and was really surprised with the words that left my mouth. To say they were a shocked – including Rachel – was the understatement of the year.

"And why we didn't know about it?" The other questioned. How was supposed to know that? Why would I date someone and lie about it? Especially her.

I waited a few seconds to answer, long enough for Rachel to say something.

"It was my fault. I wasn't so sure if it was going to work between us, so I kept a secret. I am sorry."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you were practically****naked, in the bed, during a make out session."

"That's my fault. I'm sorry but I don't have excuses for that. Forgive for saying this, but your daughter is hot, I couldn't help myself." Why? Why can't I shut up? This things just keeping getting out, I can't help it.

I was looking at my lap, where my hand was intertwined with Rachel's, the silence was killing me, than I looked up, and Rachel was smiling, and her father – the one that didn't caught us, and I learned later was named Daniel – was smiling as well.

"That was unexpected, to say the least. I don't know what happened in that room, and I definitely do not wanna know, but I have to ask. Did you guys used protection?" Daniel said, really serious. By the look in his face, he didn't wanna know the answer for that. I looked at Rachel and she was flushed, what I thought was really cute. (I'm a stud, but that doesn't mean I don't know what is cute.)

"We didn't have sex." I answered without shame.

"Noah!" Rachel scolded me.

"What? He asked I answered." It was so obvious, for someone so smart, she was completely dumb and shy when it came to sex.

Her other father, Ben, was looking at me with daggers coming out of his eyes, if looks could kill. The silence stretched for too much, it was getting uncomfortable, no one knew what to say or do. I risked a quick glance at the watch, and it was almost ten. I didn't know that mornings could be so long. I wasn't tired or anything, I just wanted to talk to Rachel, we need to sort things out.

"If there isn't anything else to add, I think we should..." Rachel said without even finishing the sentence, barely above a whisper, she was a little scare of her father's reaction, I think.

"You can go, but the door stays open." Ben said harshly.

"Sure dad." She said and stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling to my feet, making me follow her.

We went to her room again, leaving the door open just slightly, if her dad found out he was going to kick me out, that was for sure. We sat there in her bed, without talking for a good fifteen minutes before I let out the last sentence that should left my mouth.

"For someone so small, your dad is really scary." I closed my eyes anticipating the lecture I was sure to get any moment, when I heard her laughter. I opened an eye, not sure if I was hearing right, and there she was, really laughing.

"What?" I wanted to know, barely containing my own laughter.

"I can not believe you, of all people, were afraid of my dad." She said between giggles.

"I was not afraid of him, I just say he is scary. Did you see the look he was giving me? He was about to jump in my neck, and I would be able to stop him, because of the element of surprise on his side." That just make her to laugh harder, and I found myself mesmerized by it.

She was so free, without a care, and she was so beautiful. When she finally stop laughing, she looked at me, right in the eye, and we were so close I could feel her breath in my face. I looked from her eyes to her lips and back again, I was leaning to kiss her when we heard her father calling, and reminding us to let the door open.

I chuckled and move from her bed to her chair, putting some distance between us, otherwise I wouldn't stop myself. But she had some other ideas, and follow me, sitting on my lap, putting her arms around my neck, my hands went to her waist automatically.

**Rachel POV**

I couldn't stop from going to him, straddling him. I could feel the heat emanating from his body, he was so hot, that was really hard to resist him. And his kisses, always made me feel extra excited, so wet, something I never felt before.

"I don't know what is going to happen after today, but I do know that I want you Noah, in a way I never wanted anyone before." I said before I had time to think.

"What way is that exactly Rach?" He asked without looking away from my eyes.

"Every way I can have you, a friend, a confident, a boyfriend, a lover." I was getting hesitant by the second, he wasn't reacting, his eyes were devoid of any emotion. "But I will understand if you don't want to." I started pulling away from him, when I felt his grip tightening.

"I want you too Rachel. As weird as it sounds. And not just to make out, which would be totally awesome, but I think we could work this out, if we really want it. Without letting anyone between us, especially Finn and Quinn." I was taken by surprise with his words.

"I thought you wouldn't wanted to be with me, Rachel the freak."

"You are not a freak Rachel, you talk way too much, use too many big words, but people just have to get to know you, they are just jealous."

I kissed him, what else should I do? The hottest guy from school was telling me that I wasn't a freak and that he wanted to be with me, I just had to kiss him. Too bad my dads were downstairs, because I really wanted to rip his clothes off.

But before I could do something about it, he pull away.

"Why did you stop?" I asked out of breath.

"We in here too long, your dad will be here any minute." He said looking at the door.

"No he won't. He trust me."

"Before he found us in bed, practically naked." He stood up, putting me to my feet, he gave a kiss in the forehead, and took a deep breath. "It's almost eleven, we could go out and grab some breakfast, what you think?"

"Breakfast together?" He was surprising me this morning.

"Yeah, don't you want to come?"

"I would love to." I said going to put my shoes, and getting my purse. "Let's go."

I was excited and scared at the same time to be seen in public with Noah Puckerman. It would be an interesting day, morning, whatever.

"Let's go." He said getting my hand, pulling out of my room.

**Puck POV**

"Dad, daddy, Noah and I are getting out for a while." Rachel said as soon we got to the living room, they looked at us with confusion, the at each other, and back at us.

"Okay, just make sure to call if you come back late." Daniel told her, looking at our intertwined hands.

"Of course daddy."

"Bye Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry." I said and Rachel push me without waiting for them to reply.

The ride to the diner was quick and silent, Berry was quiet, lost on her own thoughts. We get ourselves a table, and didn't say anything until we order.

"What you thinking?" I asked holding her hand across the table.

"I was just wondering how people will react, when they see we are together again." She looked worried, I was too, but not as much as she was.

"Look, it doesn't matter, because it's about us, not them." And we were about to discover that.

"Well, well, well. If it's not Puck and Rachel." I heard someone saying and look at the voices direction. Santana and Brittany were in a booth right in front of us, and we haven't saw them. "Did I hear you right? You guys are back together?"

"Yes Santana, we are together, is there a problem?" I asked glaring at her, daring her to say anything offensive. She was at Glee with us, but she was still a bitch.

"No, no problem, just surprise, because you guys didn't work out together the first time. Why this time would be any different?"

"Because this time, there isn't anyone in the way, unless you putting yourself in our path." Rachel said before I could say anything. Santana opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, no sound coming out.

"Don't mind her, she's mad because of Matt." Brittany said, getting a warning glare from the latina.

"Hope you guys work things out." Rachel said and turn her back, ignoring them. "Are you still in this?" She looked at me hopefully.

"I'm 100% in this." She gave a bright smile. Right after that our food arrived and we ate silently. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No, why?" She asked, taking a sip from her juice. I was about to take my chances.

"Want to come to my place? My mom is working and my sister is always somewhere with a friend. So, I got the house for myself." She was silent for a minute, looked around and then leaned closer, before whispering.

"And what are we going to do in your house, alone?"

I had to chuckle at that. "Whatever you want babe." I said suggestively.

"Okay." She answered and blushed.

The morning was definitely long, but was completely worth it. Who knows how the day is going to end.

* * *

_A/N: Finally finished. It was just their morning that was long, this fic also, too long. But so fun to write. Hope you guys enjoy it. And tell me what you think. XOXO_


End file.
